Inspiration
by Nevskaja23
Summary: Magnus Bane was a writer who ran out of inspiration for a long time and looking for a true story to write. Could he find his story in Alec Lightwood, the male prostitute, or maybe could he find love? Rated M for inappropriate plot for children, mentions of prostitution and maybe some smut in later chapters. First chapters are more like T, but playing it safe is better. Malec, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction ever, though I am writing stories for couple years now. This one is an adaptation of one of my stories to TMI. Rated M 'cause there will be some adult content in next chapters but I think we are safe for now; the plot may sound disturbing to some, though. Anyway, I will write short chapters but I promise I will update fast, like twice a week or something. Also English is not my first or second language, sorry for any errors. Now, go on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own TMI… If I did, it would be Fifty Shades of Gay or something and I would write pure Malec smut for six books… **

* * *

Magnus Bane was looking at his empty laptop screen. Nothing. Not even a word. He tapped on space bar again and again, in anticipation, but nothing worth writing came to his mind; just some cliches that have been used a million times before him. He buried his head into his hands and slowly cursed under his breath. It was time to admit; The Magnificent Magnus Bane, the author of many best selling books, mentioned as the greatest talent of his generation by many authorities, was out of inspiration. Almost one and a half year has passed since his last –and fairly short- book, and his fans was starting to get eager.

He finally got up from his usual writing spot and started to walk around his living room. It was like the walls were coming directly towards him, the room was getting smaller and he was getting out of breath.

He needed to get out of the room. He needed to go outside and find a story; a real one, not some stupid fake love story that teenage girls loved to read. A story that people can relate to, a story that would be able to reach people. And he wouldn't find it by sitting in his stupid boring house.

Magnus has always loved observing things. The way that people acted when they were alone, the colors that appeared when sun goes down, fighting couples, smell of flowers in spring, empty bars and dirty back alleys of New York…

It was almost past midnight. The cold november wind was reaching under his thin coat and making him shiver. He ignored the looks of drunken people, lingering on his slender body, bright blue coat and glittered and spiked up hair. He was looking odd, he knew it; but well, who cares?

He slowed down his walking pace and started to look around more carefully for an interesting person that cathes his eye. That bald man drinking a bottle of beer? No. Two young girls, dressed up probably for a party and their male friend; definetly drunk and swaying in the wind while the girls were singing a song? No. The woman that looked like nothing, with her plain grey sweater and nerdy glasses? Definetly no.

He sighed , and kicked an empty soda can. He was hoping to see something, something that he would look at and immediatel y say; "This is it. I should write it, I will write it." But everybody on the streets were ordinary. Plain, simple, nothing special.

He was giving up hope and starting to think going back to his warm home. He looked around one last time to see again nothin- or he thought so.

There, on the sidewalk, was standing the most beautiful man that he has ever seen in his entire life. Mildly long, raven curls that fell to his face and framed his pale, porcelain skin, lips that pink and fuller as most men, an elegant jawline and the best of all; big, baby blue eyes that looked so innocent.

But that was not the only thing that made the boy interesting; no, not at all. The second think that caught Magnus' attention after his looks was… The fact that he was talking to a man, that was definetly gay, Magnus could say; no, not only talking, but bargaining over something; Money. Magnus could barely hear some parts of their speech. "…50 for a night…" The blue eyed boy shook his head at something that other man said. "…not enough…" The other man took a step back and shrugged his shoulders. "…last price that I can give…"

And with the last sentence, the other man walked away and got into his black car. The blue eyed boy was standing alone again, hands in his pockets, a bored look on his face, lips partly open. A male prostitute. A very handsome one. Magnus thought that he could find something out of this boy, an deven he doesn't… Who says no to a little fun for a lonely night?

He slowly walked to the boy; the boy didn't notice Magnus until they were standing almost face to face. The boy turned his head and their eyes connected fort he first time; and Magnus was… Paralyzed, to say. He was looking even more beautiful from this close. "What do you want?"

Damn, even his voice was attractive; low, husky, and masculine. Magnus cleared his throat, unable to speak, running out of words, and he just stuttered. "I… Y-you…" The boy rolled his eyes and started tapping his index finger to his leg covered by worn out, holey dark blue jeans. "It's fifty for two hours, hundered for the night. First a take the money, then I do my job. What do you say?"

* * *

**A/N: So… How was it? Should I continue? What can I do to make it better? Rewiev, pretty please? **

**Also, I know nothing about… Prostitute prices, so I made it up. Sorry if it failed… **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all those amazing reviews, favorites and follows… They really make my day! I would like to clarify some questions asked me in reviews; I was planning to update regularly, but I am moving to another house at the moment so my schedule kinda screwed up… So I will upload the third chapter probably Monday, if I get enough reviews. The chapters could be short or long, it kinda depends on the chapter's content. This chapter will be… Probably 1K or something.**

**Now go on and enjoy! Thank you for your AMAZING support!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own TMI or the loves of my life Alec and Magnus… I do own a bunch of lovely readers, though.**

* * *

Magnus handed the blue-eyed boy a crinky hundered dolar banknot. "Okay." There was a wave of surprise in the boy's face because of the quick money, but it faded soon enough. "Okay?" He stil didn't take the money, so Magnus's hand was still hovering in air. "Will you ever take it?" The other man reached for Magnus' hand and took the money. During this action, their fingers connected with the lightest touch. His fingers were cold and a bit shaky. Magnus notiched that he didn't wear a coat and only thing that protected him from the weather was a navy blue hoodie. He quickly put the money in his pocket and kept staring at Magnus. Magnus stood forzen, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked at the other's baby blue eyes. "My house is not far away from here. Shall we go?"

On the way back home, there was a complete silence except Magnus' occasional "This way's and "Here"s. He wasn't complaining, was perfectly fine just watching the other's beauty. He was wondering, why was the boy obliged to do such a humiliating job. To Magnus, prostitution was destroying respect between people and prostitutes self-respect, it was literally ignoring love, passion and lust. It was making people seem just like a piece of flesh. He checked the blue-eyed boy. A delicious piece of flesh.

Fİnally, the duo were in front of Magnus' place. He stopped and pointed at the door. "Here." The other man made a small agreeing noise and waited for Magnus to go first. Magnus found his keys in his skinny jeans' pocket and climbed the little amount of stairs. He opened the door and stepped in. "Come in." The boy walked in in hesitation, like he wasn't sure what Magnus wanted from him. He got in and after Magnus closed the door, they stood in an awkward silence. Then Magnus cleared his throat again –hoping he wasn't looking like he had a sore throat- and took his coat off. "So… I'm gonna…" He looked around the room, hoping to find a salvation from this uncomfortable silence. Then the saw the kitchen door. "…take somethingto drink. Do you want anything? Coffee, wine, or whiskey maybe?"

The prostitue was looking like he didn't exected such an offer, like it was the first time he had been offered something. "O-okay. Whiskey, if it is okay." Magnus shook his head in agreement and pointed the boy the living room. "You can sit there. Make yourself comfortable."

Two or three minutes later, as Magnus walked in the living room with two glasses in his hand, the boy was sitting in a couch, looking uncomfortable as hell. Magnus handed the boy his drink and sat next to him. "What is your name?" The boy almost choked himself with the whiskey he was drinking at the moment. "My name? Why do you care about my name?"

Magnus looked at him as it was the weirdest question he had ever heard –and it kinda was. "Why wouldn't I?" The boy stared blankly for a moment, took another sip from his drink and slowly whispered. "It's Alec." Magnus also drank a little from his bourbon, and put it on the coffe table next to him. "I've never heard such a name as Alec." Alec gave him a small and awkward smile. "It's short for Alaxander."

"Well, darling, I really think you should use Alexander. It suits you perfectly well." Alec finished his remaining drink with one big gulp and kept holding it with his long and pale hands. "Thank- thank you." Then his face fell into a shape like he was wanting to ask something but he just couldn't. He stuttered some meaningless words for a while and the slipped out what he thought. "You are Magnus Bane, right?"

Magnus was surprised, he should admit. He wasn't expecting it from Alec, he never thought that prostitues also had an everyday life and actually could read books. "Darling, I am flattered. How do you know my name?" Alec blushed deeply and his cheeks turned into a crimson color, the blush just made him even more sexy. "I've read The Ambivalence." It was Magnus' last book. He smiled proudly and asked. "Did you like it?" Alec gave a small nod. "I did."

And the awkward silence was back. Magnus didn't know how to get into the topic and ask for…Hislife story? The reason forced him into prostitution? But before hecould say something, ALecstood up like he couldn't wait anymore. "Sorry, I'm just wasting your time. We can… Do what you paid for." He started taking his hoodie off but before he could do it, Magnus stopped him. "Stop. You don't need to."

Alec froze at Magnus' words. "Wh-what?" Magnus reached fort he boy's wrist and pulld him down to sit on the couch next to him. "I paid you.. For your company." Alec looked at him like he said the most stupid thing ever. "You paid a gigolo hundered bucks for company? Don't you have friends or something?"

"It's not that. I need… I need inspiration." Alec gently took his wrist from Magnus' grip, but didn't say a thing, just waited for Magnus to continue. "I need a story for my next book and I am… Totally out of inspiration. I want to write something real, and I thought that… Maybe you have an interesting story to tell."

Alec was freaked out by Magnus' words. He panicked, his cheeks took it's crimson color again and he started to stutter. "I-I don't. I… Don't waste your time with me." Before Magnus could say anything or convince him to stay, Alec got up and took the money out of his pocket. "I should go. Sorry if I wasted your time." He gave the banknote back to Magnus and rushed to the door. Magnus got up after him and tried to catch him, but there was no way to convince Alec. "You can stay. I'm sure you have something interesting to tell."

When he looked at Magnus the last time, his eyes were shining with… were those tears? His face was emotionless, but there was something in his eyes that made him look broken. "I am no one." His jaw clenched and he walked out of the door. "Good night, Magnus. Good luck with your book."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of a filler… But it needed to be written. **

**Do you think why Alec panicked so much? Why couldn't he tell something? How will they meet again? Anyone has a theory?**

**Hope you liked the chapter, I wrote it like in fifty minutes… Sorry for any language errors, again. Review if you feel like to. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I know I said that I would update yesterday –and I was planning to- but my internet connection just wouldn't work so I couldn't… Also this chapter could be rather eventless, but I have some interesting things planned for next few chapters. **

**I have a few questions to ask. First of all, should I add a bit Sizzy and Clace in it? You will get to meet Izzy and Clary this chapter but I don't know if I should specifically add these couples to the story. Also, do you want to read an Alec PoV chapter? Please, tell me!**

**Soo, thank you for your AMAZING REVIEWS! I just… Love them. Also I want to offer you guys a deal. If you give me 10 reviews until friday, I will give you a 3-4K long chapter. Just try for me, please?**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the twisted idea of making Alexander The Virgin a prostitute…**

* * *

A loud slamming voice echoed in the apartment as Alec slammed the door shut and left Magnus standing there alone. Magnus was rather surprised; he neither thought that would be easy, but nor he expected that kind of huge reaction. If he behaved like that, he should have something interesting to hide, he thought but also he knew that he had lost the boy forever. How would he find a man by only knowing his first name, that he is a prostitute and how he looks like? He sighed in a deep disappointment; but there was nothing to do.

He went back to his living room and sat back to the couch that he and Alec sat a few minutes ago. He reached for the remote control on the coffe table in front of him, but as he was doing this, he noticed something odd on his couch; a plastic card.

He immediately forgot about the remote control and took the card from the couch. It was the best thing Magnus could wish for at the moment; a library card, not an ordinary one, but Alec's library card. He read through the information on the card and his lips formed a huge grin. Not only his surname, but now Magnus even knew his phone number and address.

Apparently, this boy, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, was in his early twenties, was living by a ten-minute-walk from Magnus' place and he was going to the library a lot, Magnus could say by looking at the worn out card. Magnus reached for his cell phone but then he stopped; he wasn't just going to call him, but he would go to Alec's house and take him by surprise. He smiled in relief and put the card on the table. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Next morning, Magnus woke up at ten; far earlier than he ususally does. He remembered the last night's events and sat straight up in his bed. After he got out of his bed, he washed his face and started the coffe machine, and as it started to brew his coffee, Magnus took his phone and called his best friend, Clary.

Clarissa Fray was an artist; the cover artist of Magnus' many books, to be specific. They have been best friends since Clary drew the cover art of his very first book and were inseperable ever since. Magnus had decided last night before sleepig that it would be better if he talked to Clary first than going directly to Alec's house.

After a few seconds, Clary picked up. "Good morning Maggie. Why are you up so early?" Magnus answered as he poured the fresh coffee in a cup. "Good morning Clary, I have something to tell you, can we meet up?" There was a hint of surprise in Clary's voice, she wasn't used to Magnus waking up so early. "Sure. When?" Magnus sat down on a chair in his kitchen and took a sip from his coffee. "Now, actually. Are you home?" The coffee was too hot to drink and i burned Magnus' tongue, so he put it down and waited for his best friend's answer. "I am, but I was with Isabelle. But you could come, actually. Isabelle won't mind and we are pretty close, you cold say whatever you wanted to say next to her."

Magnus thought for a moment; he didn't like talking about his job –even if the boy was really hot, this was about his job, actually- and his private life next to strangers; but if Clary said it was okay, it really was okay, so he nodded, but then e remembered he was on the phone and Clary couldn't see him, so he answered. "Whatever you say. I will be there in thirty minutes. See you, Clary."

Clary's house was not really close to his, so Magnus took his car keys after he got ready. He was dressed up in his usual style; purple, skinny jeans, a neon green sweater as the weather was chilly, green lace up boots and glitter everywhere. He locked his door and got out of the apartment, and jumped in his car. The traffic was not really heavy this morning, so he was at Clary's door in ten minutes. He got out of his car and went to knock Clary's door. In less than a minute, the door opened and a petite redhaed appeared inside. She kissed Magnus on the cheek and invited him in. "Hello, Magnus, come in. We were just drinking coffee with Izzy."

To describe with one word; Isabelle was just stunning. She had long, raven black hair, flawless, pale skin and dark eyes covered by thick, dark eyelashes. She was wearing dark, ripped skinny jeans with a stylish black top, and when she stood up to greet Magnus, the bracelets she was wearing jingeled. "Hello. I am Isabelle." Magnus offered his hand tos hake but Isabelle went and hugged him like an old friend. "I am…" Isabelle laughed and sat back down. "Magnus Bane. Who doesn't know?"

Magnus immediately liked this girl; she was comfortable with herselfi Magnus could see it and she was really stylish. He laughed back and answered. "You would be surprised by the number of the people who didn't know." After locking the door, Clary came and joined them. "So Magnus, what did you want to tell me?" Magnus immediately forgot about everything else and started telling his story.

"You know that I am looking for a story to write? For my next book?" Clary nodded. "Well, last night I went out, hoping to meet someone interesting and maybe find inspiration. I was wandering aimlessly, but then I saw a man; a prostitue, actually. He was certainly the hottest thing I have ever seen, and looked like he didn't belong here; so I went tohim, paid him for a night and took him home. But when we got home and I told him that I didn't want sex, just want to learn about him… He kind of freaked out and ran away."

Clary was looking confused. "You probably won't ever see him again, Maggie. Why are you so excited?" Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well, darling, I thought so, but I was lucky enough so he dropped his library card on my couch; so now I have his address."Clary's jaw dropped. "And you will go to his house?" Magnus nodded. "Naturally. He sure has something interesting to tell and he is handsome as fuck." Clary stuck out her hand to Magnus. "Give me that card. I want to see his photo."

When Magnus gave the card and she read it thgrough, Clary froze. "Oh my god…" She was looking like she just witnessed a miracle. "Izzy… I think you should see it." Magnus giggled. "I know… Isn't he the hottest?" But neither of the girls responded. Izzy took the card, and when she saw it, her jaw clenched and her breathing nearly stopped. "This isn't real. This can't be real." After a couple of seconds, Magnus was getting concerned. "Girls… Is something wrong? Have you ever seen him before or something?"

Izzy let out a nervous laugh. "Seen him?" She looked at the card again and then lifted her head to look at Magnus. "Seen him? Magnus, this," she pointed at the card. "Is my brother."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! ish… How was it? Did you like it? As I said before, I have interesting events planned, so get ready for the bigger drama.**

**Would you be super kind and leave me a review? They are all authors get from stories, it is realy awesome to read what people think of your writing.**

**Thank you for reading my stupid work! I love you all endlessly.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N: Okaay, I am totally amazed by your reviews, favorites and follows! It makes me endlessly happy to see you reading and actually liking this. Here is the next chapter, it will be probably 1-1,5K long but it will be a two-part chapter and the next part which is 2-3K long will be up tomorrow! Yay! Two chapters in two days! (I know I promised a 4K chapter for tomorrow but I wouldn't manage it in one night, so I'm doing it two parts, in two days.) In this one we will read a bit about Alec.**

**So, I will probably add some Sizzy and Jace in the next chapters but don't worry, they won't be prostitutes… Or will they? *another evil laugh***

**Izzy's situation about Alec is a bit different than you thought, you will find out more about them in this chapter… **

**Now go on and enjoy the part one!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own TMI or any of this charatcers, including Alexander the Not Virgin. I am glad he hit it off, though… **

* * *

"Your… What? Sorry, I don't… Understand." Magnus couldn't believe his ears. Alexander Lightwood couldn't be Isabelle's brother, there wasn't even a slightest chance to such a coincidence. Isabelle nervously bit her index finger's perfectly manicured nail and answered Magnus with an anxious voice. "Alexander. Is. My. Brother." I understood this part, thought Magnus sarcastically. What he couldn't got into his mind was Isabelle's reaction. She had acted as if she was clueless about Alec's situation. Magnus dropped his recently raised voice tone and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that you didn't know... Okay, that came out rather complicated. I couldn't have known that you are unaware of your brothers conditio-"

"Of course I am unaware of his 'condition', Magnus. He… I… Haven't seen him in three years." Magnus' jaw dropped unintentionally. How was it even possible? Not seeing your own brother in three years, living in the same city? "Isabelle, I am really confused. Three years? How?" Isabelle casted one last glance of the card an handed it back to Magnus. "Magnus, he ran away three years ago without saying a word and I absolutely don't know why. He never called us, never came, never even sent a message that he was okay and we shouldn't worry. He just… Dissappeared."

**Alec PoV**

It felt just the same, even after three years. He still felt dirty after every night, and no matter how long he stayed under shower and even he nearly scolded himself with extremely hot water everytime, he always felt the smell of the people he slept with on his skin, clothes, hands and even in his house, where his 'customers' never came to.

When he came home finally at ten in the morning that day, it was no different than the other mornings after job; except one thing; Magnus Bane. There was just something different about him, the way he talked, the way he stopped Alec from stripping himself naked, the way he looked at him, the way he cared… So when Magnus told him about this story thing and asked him for his help –wasn't it funny? The most succesful writer of their time, the man who could get literally everything he wanted, asking for help, asking for Alec's help; the man who was nothing.- Alec really wanted to help, he wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. Hell, if he just knew who Alec actually was… But he never will, thought Alec. He was just someone else that Alec would never even deserve being close to.

Thinking about him will do you no good, thought Alec and a sad little smile appeared on his lips. He knew that he should immediately forget about him, but the memory of his face stil lingered just in front of his eyes. He wasn't the man Alec expected him to be. He was… Just the first man who asked Alec his name. Nobody cared about it before. Why would they want to know the name of a gigolo they would fuck and use to satisfy themselves, then sent him away a few hours later? No, they never cared. Because if you know who someone was, even know their name, you would individualize them and that just wasn't the nature of his job. He should remain as a piece of flesh to them, feelings were just dangerous, so was thoughtfulness.

Alec knew he could do another job to make money. But he was alone, he was young, never went to college, never even had a job experience because of his extremely rich family and all the jobs he looked for like working in a coffee shop as a waiter, babysitting, hell he even considered being a special driver or something, just offered him a little amout of money. But he needed plenty. He couldn't stay for any longer in USA, he needed to run away, to disappear, to g oto some place that nobody knew his name. So he was saving up for three years and he was nearly there. According to his plans, it would only take six or seven moths more, if he could spare enough money.

Even he chose running away from home, he stil missed his siblings; Isabelle, Max and… Jace. His adoptive brother and his first love. The reason that started everything that led to Alec running away. But he wasn't going to think about it this morning. He just wanted to forget his fucked up past and leave it behind. But he couldn't. He still thought about his siblings everyday, he even went to their schools and secretly watch them talk to their friends, be just normal and laugh… A thing that Alec hadn't done in a long time.

He hid behind cars, trees, anything that made him invisible, and watch the three people he loved the most. Isabelle was fifteen when he left, so was Jace and Max was only nine. He watched Isabelle growing up to be a beautiful woman, he watched Jace be a succesful athlete, followed him in newspapers, stalked their facebooks, he watched Max be a little young man, he followed every step they took but they couldn't know. They couldn't know what Alec knew; Alec wouldn't do it to them, wouldn't destroy their lives. It was better if they thought he was just… Gone. They would forget. If Alec had learned something in this three years; that was, nothing is unforgettable.

So there he was, sitting in his tiny and furnitureless apartment, thinking about everything he had lost. He deserved it, though. He knew he deserved it, he was disgusting, his feelings were just wrong and he deserved everything. But it was just too much for a twenty year old boy to handle alone. He never made friends in this three years, he destroyed every relationship he had; he couldn't have any attachments. But this would go on just for a few months moreİ then he would have a new life, and everything would be great. Right?

He chose to believe it, until his door knocked hard enough to break it. Alec was surprised, he wasn't expecting anyone at that moment, actually he never expected anyone, like, ever. But he got up from the couch and went slowly to the door. He didn't bother looking from the peepscope, it was probably no one important. So he yawned, due to lack of sleep, and opened the door.

It actually was someone important. No, 'they' were important.

Magnus Bane. And Isabelle.

Holding his library card. Standing on his doorstep. "I think you forgot this in Magnus' place, brother. I thought you might need it."

* * *

**A/N: I knoooow, it was probably really boring, reading about all the thoughts and stuff… But I just needed to take things to the place I want, so you wouldn't be confused when the real evets come. But I hope some of you enjoyed reading a bit about Alec and his thoughts. Hope I managed to get his feelings right…**

**Like I said, next chapter will be up tomorrow, will be 2K long and will be Magnus PoV. (If my schedule goes crazy again, I might upload it the next morning or something but it won't take more than two days.) If you want an Alec PoV again (I doubt you would, as I probably screwed it up) just tell me and I will just write it in the next chapter.**

**As usual, I am waiting for feedback! Love you all.**


End file.
